


What it Was (#180 Hostage)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [176]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Was (#180 Hostage)

Dinner had been nice. Charlie cooked. They talked about nothing important then read quietly for a time. At ten they climbed the stairs and climbed into bed. It was chilly and Ian snuggled close. Charlie ran fingers through Ian’s hair. Ian kissed Charlie’s chest, then because it felt right did it again. Charlie moved his hips a little and Ian did the same.

“Ian?” Charlie asked carefully.

“I’m okay,” Ian replied and for the first time in a while wasn’t lying, even to himself.

“Really?”

Ian ran his fingertips along Charlie’s hip. “I don’t want my past to hold this hostage anymore. It can’t be what it was yet but… damn it I’m horny.”

Charlie laughed a rich full laugh and kissed the top of Ian’s head. “So am I.” He slid down and kissed Ian properly, deeply.

Ian kept his eyes open to keep situational awareness but let his toes curl. He could feel Charlie hot and hard against his stomach.

Charlie reached down and nestled Ian’s cock firmly between his thighs. Ian groaned. It had been so long it felt perfect. Within moments they were rolling against each other racing for mutual satisfaction. Ian shouted and came first.


End file.
